Konoha Love
by holeymoley
Summary: NaruSaku! Sakura finally realizes...What Naruto is to her! Shocking secret about Sasuke revealed! Please R&R BEWARE! FIRST NARUTO FIC EVER!


It was a typical day in the village of Konoha. Naruto, for one, has successfully brought back Sasuke during the mission and fulfilled his long lifetime promise to his Sakura-chan. Sakura started taking a new interest in Naruto after he came back. No one ever saw her asking Sasuke out on a date anymore, or trying to have a one-sided conversation with him. Ah, yes, everything was fine…

"**_NARUTO!"_**

_**THWACK!**_

"**_OW!_** Sakura-chan…"

Maybe not. Naruto still annoyed Sakura to no ends. Sakura made her own once in a lifetime promise to herself. She would be nicer to Naruto, pay more attention to him, and stop chasing after that traitor Sasuke. But, that doesn't mean that she can't physically harm Naruto every now and then. Even though she would NEVER admit it to anyone but herself, she found Naruto quite…Cute. It was true. She loved those whisker like birthmarks on his adorable cheeks. Every time he smiled that smile that only he can manage, she would blush terribly. Naruto, being the complete numbskull he is, never noticed any of that. He now knew that Sakura would never belong to him, and would always be in love with Sasuke-teme. He still loved her very much, yes, but he only wants her to be happy, and he knows that she can't be happy with a demon container like him. Enough with the nonsense, let's get on with the story!

Our journey through a growing love starts at the training grounds, where currently, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for their good for nothing lazy sensei, Kakashi. Sakura kept on jabbering about how probably Kakashi was off at his house, reading his sick porn novel. Naruto tried calming her down, but it only resulted in a lump afterwards. Sasuke, everyone's favorite emotional cripple, was just leaning on a pillar, hands in pockets, looking all-cool. Sasuke has developed a sense of respect for Naruto's hard work and how he defeated him during their fight. He was ultimately forgiven, being the last Uchiha and all. Both Naruto and Sasuke still had a little rivalry going on, but deep inside, they respected each other.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei, reading his porn novel, we're his subordinates, dammit. He should at least try to show up on time. It has already been 3 hours since we showed up, and…"

"Sakura-chan, come on. Kakashi-sensei will show up any minute. Don't worry. Besides, I think that…Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, why is your eye twitching? Are you ok? Did Sasuke-teme do something to you again? If he did, I swear I will…Sakura-chan? W-w-what are y-you going to d-do to me? W-wait, STOP! AHH!" A loud thwack was heard. "Ow…" Naruto groaned, while clutching his head.

"Naruto, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but please just SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled at the poor boy.

"Ok…" Naruto trailed off.

Sakura had to admit, he was extremely cute like that. She couldn't believe how she could have ignored her all this time. She already knows about the Kyuubi inside him, but Naruto has no idea that she knows. She overheard a conversation between Tsunade and Kakashi about Naruto and how the Kyuubi might be affecting him. She bursted in tears when she heard that. Surviving all that pain…No ordinary man could do that. It was very surprising that Naruto hasn't committed suicide yet. Alone for all those years…Shunned by the village, his own people…Her heart felt like it was being mockingly stabbed whenever she thought about it. She would cry everytime when she thought how she was like those people a long time ago.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok? Why are you crying? Did I do something?" Naruto didn't know why she was crying. One minute she was inflicting pain on him, another minute she was crying her heart out. _I'll never understand girls…_Naruto thought.

"Naruto…I-I'm so sorry!"

Sakura then fell onto Naruto's chest, sobbing into the parachute-like material. Naruto was surprised. The girl of his dreams…here, crying on him? He still didn't know what she was crying about, but he didn't care. He was currently on Cloud Nine.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, snuggling into him and enjoying his warmth. _So warm and soft…_Sakura thought. "Don't ever leave me, ok?"  
"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said

"I SAID DON'T EVER LEAVE ME!" Sakura screamed before going back into a fit of sobs.

"O-ok…Sorry for whatever I did, Sakura-chan," Naruto apologized.

"No…I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you so badly in the past. I don't deserve someone like you in my life." Sakura whispered, sniffling.

"Uhh…Ok, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said uncertainly, still extremely confused.

_He's so cute…I just want to cuddle into him and smother him with kisses, _Sakura thought. And that is exactly what he did. She lifted herself up, looked deeply into his sapphire eyes, getting lost in them for a while, before crashing her lips onto his, moaning at the pleasure. She had just instigated their first kiss. At least, she hoped it was Naruto's first kiss.

Naruto, on the other hand, was about to die of joy and confusion. The poor boy didn't have a clue to what was going on. Sakura had just kissed him? The girl of his dreams, kissing him, right here, right now? _THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! _Naruto thought. He started to kiss back gratefully, causing a bigger moan from Sakura. Sakura then deepened the kiss as much as possible.

Sasuke, like Naruto, was very confused. He knew that Sakura has dropped her feelings for him ever since he left. She told him that it was just a silly school crush that was believed as true love. _Not bad Uzumaki…Not bad._

Sakura then pulled away, smiling timidly, blushing so much that she was sure that her cheeks would burst. Naruto was not fairing any better, mouth formed into an 'O' shape. Both stared at each other for a while, getting lost in each others eyes, while replaying what they just did over and over inside their minds.

Kakashi watched from afar, chuckling at his subordinate's feelings for each other. That chuckle, however, turned into a sad frown. Naruto, of all people, got kissed from a girl, the girl of his dream no less, and Kakashi, currently one of the best jounins in the village, next to Maito Gai, has not yet been kissed once by a girl. _Lucky Naruto…I still have to find myself a girlfriend. Someone I can share my Icha Icha Paradise to without getting smacked on the face._

Naruto broke the awkward silence first. "Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm?" Sakura replied.

"W-why did you kiss me…?" Naruto questioned, the blush fading.

"Because…after you brought Sasuke back, I realized how important you are to me. I was fine with Sasuke leaving after a while," Sasuke heard that, however, and was offended, "but I probably wouldn't know what to do if you ever left me, Naruto. I-I-I lo-o-ve y-o-o-ou…" Just as Sakura finished that last sentence, Sakura blushed horribly again.

Naruto couldn't handle this. One of his lifelong dreams has come true. The girl of his dream had just admitted that she loved him.

"Sakura-chan…I love you too…" Naruto replied shyly. Sakura was so happy to hear that, she immediately jumped on him and pushed them both down, Sakura on top. She was too busy smothering him with her kisses. _Now you won't ever have to be lonely ever again Naruto…Never again…_

While nothing seemed to matter to the two except each other, Sasuke was off in the distance, contemplating on how dead last Naruto already has a girlfriend, and he doesn't. He had plenty of fan girls, yes, but they were just plain annoying, and he did not like annoying fan girls. _Damn…now I'm hungry. Where's my Ho-Ho's?_

**END**


End file.
